


Of All The Gin Joints In The World

by stumpsucc



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexuality Crisis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: Patrick is a straight guy living an average, normal life. Except whatever part of his brain controls his dreams seems to think he isn't straight, and that he wants to kiss his best friend.





	Of All The Gin Joints In The World

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumbass fic for someone I consistently annoy about genitals being replaced by snakes and other normal stuff.

Joe and I paused our walk around the town, laughing lightly. I turned Joe to face me, and we both leaned in for a kiss... that was interrupted by loud beeping.

I groaned angrily as I shook myself awake, shutting off that stupid alarm and sitting up. That same dream. It had started about a week ago; a recurring dream of me and Joe, my best friend, walking around the streets of Chicago, and almost kissing. Luckily for my sanity, I always woke up before then. 

Looking at the clock, I cringed a bit. Eleven in the morning. I had two hours before I was... meeting Joe for lunch. Of course. There was no way I could shake the dream off before then. Nevertheless, I got ready, because I'm a man of my word. A *straight* man of my word, no matter what my subconscious thought. 

Two hours later, I was walking into a nondescript pizza place, looking around for Joe. I spotted him sitting a bit away, two drinks and some pizza already on the table. He smiled when he saw me approaching. 

"You went ahead and ordered?" I asked as I slid into the booth across from Joe. He just smiled. 

"Dude, we've known each other for *how* long? I've got your order memorized."

I smiled, Joe was right. My heart was fluttering a bit. No. No it wasn't. I'm straight. My dreams are dumb. I blamed it on the fact that brains can't make up faces for dreams, so they have to use someone the dreamer has seen. It was supposed to be a girl. I, Patrick Martin Stumph have never been, and never will be, attracted to guys. Especially guys like Joe, not that Joe was ugly... NO!

"Hey, Earth to Patrick!" Joe said, waving a hand in my face and looking a bit concerned. I laughed awkwardly. 

"Sorry man, I just started thinking about something."

"About what?"

"About," I paused, panicking. "It doesn't matter, my mind just wanders a lot."

Joe snickered a bit. "Got a girl on your mind?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Definitely not." I wasn't lying. 

"A guy?"

"*Joe*!"

He started laughing again, and despite myself, I started laughing too. His laugh was just contagious, and a bit adorab- *no*.

Luckily though, he dropped it. Joe and I continued eating in a silence that might have been awkward for other people, but we weren't like other people. Because other people don't dream about kissing their best friend. 

After we finished eating, Joe paid, even though I insisted I should have at least paid half the bill.

"I should probably head ho-" I started, but Joe cut me off. 

"Wanna walk around for a bit?" Joe suggested. I considered it, then nodded and we left the place, heading towards the park. I started worrying about how similar this was to my dreams. 

We kept talking the whole way, getting high off nothing but laughter and being near each other, like we always did. It took just under thirty minutes of stolen glances and skipped heartbeats to realize that, yeah, I wasn't really that straight. And maybe I did want to kiss Joe. "Fuck me *running*." I thought, as we sat on a bench to take a break from walking. 

"Hey Joe, there's something I've been thinking I should tell you," I began. Joe looked at me, head tilted to the side like a puppy. He was too adorable to be real. 

"Yeah?"

I breathed deeply, confidence already starting to falter. But I was in too deep. "I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive."

"And?" Joe asked and I forced myself to make eye contact as I rushed out the rest of my confession.

"Now I only waste it dreaming of you."

Joe looked bewildered. "What kind of dreams?"

I breathed in sharply. "This kind of dream." I said, pulling him closer and putting my lips on his. We weren't interrupted by beeping. Hesitantly, Joe kissed back, and my stomach was all butterflies and fireworks. 

When the kiss ended-I pulled away first-Joe was smiling. "You have no fuckin' idea how long I've been waiting for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I should probably also tell you I've been having this, like, recurring dream of us walking around then kissing, except the kiss was always cut off by my alarm. That's kinda why I decided to walk around with you, so I could confess and make that dream a reality. Thanks for doing it first."

I smiled. At least we both dreamed about this. "They always say follow your dreams, but I say aspirations, because dreams can be weird. This dream was one I don't regret following."


End file.
